The Gift and The Sight
by ADameNoir
Summary: "The three of them smoke a couple joints, the blonde does a couple lines and then they have sex while Simon and Garfunkel play on the stereo." PAIRING: Sam/OFC/OFC - SUMMARY: Dean dies and Sam finds a little solace in two young, inviting women. WARNINGS Threesome action, adult content and naughty Sam. Rated MA for sexual content and language.
TITLE: The Gift and The Sight

PAIRING: Sam/OFC/OFC

WORD COUNT 1100ish

RATING: Adult

SUMMARY: Dean dies and Sam finds a little solace in two young, inviting women.

WARNINGS Threesome action, adult content and naughty Sam.

* * *

Dean dies.

Sam goes to Texas.

The first stop he makes is the only house on Daggett Road for more than twenty miles. The driveway is bone dry and kicking up a choke-worthy cloud of parched earth.

He's been there before.

There are two of them The petite little blonde with small tits but a body that that one doesn't come across very often. She's on his ass as soon as the screen door slams shut. Already ready. He can't remember her name so he calls her baby instead, she never knows the difference.

The brunette, whose name eludes him as well, is sitting in the corner of the living room as the oscillating fan sweeping across her, draped in the raggedy arm chair. It's hot, too hot and she looks like provocative advertisement from the 1950s, fanning herself with a old Reader's Digest. She looks at him with a sharp, bright blues eyes and hair the color of the crows in the yard. Her legs are bare and tan all the way down to her cherry red toes. She's long and tall and lithe. Sam likes that.

The three of them smoke a couple joints, the blonde does a couple lines and then they have sex while Simon and Garfunkel play on the stereo.

* * *

In the morning, the sun is still low and it's not quite as hot. Sam can still feel the layer of sweat from the night before. He watches as the blonde climbs onto him, fair-haired and needy. She bounces up and down on his cock and rubs her clit until she comes. It doesn't take long but he doesn't mind, he can't fault her.

He ran her through the paces the night before. Fucked her hard from behind while she ate out the brunette. Pulled her hair back so he could see her lick and nibble, sucking desperately with her face full of cunt until the dark-haired one couldn't come anymore. He always fucks the blonde, the brunette is something different. He wonders if she's ever had a man inside her.

Sam was God for the rest of the night. Telling them what he wanted to see and watched them touch, lick and play with one another, pink mouths sucking on tits until he couldn't jerk himself off anymore.

That morning the blonde works herself too fast and when she glides off him, he's still hard and bobbing, his cock shiny from her slick. She mumbles something about sucking him off. It sounds like a half-hearted offer, she's still swimming in the haze of smoke, coke and half-sleep. He waves her off, watching her ass as she goes off to the shower.

The brunette is still sleeping peacefully beside him, her dark hair spilling over the matted pillow. He remembers her name now, Pepper, he wishes he could have recalled it the night before. He would have called her by it while the blonde tongued her. She's naked on top of the sheet, lying on her stomach. Her back is fading red, something left of a sunburn he hadn't noticed in the fading light when he arrived. Her cheeks are pink and her lips are parted, face smashed in the pillow.

He fists his cock and rolls on his side, runs a hand down her back, over her backside and under to where her pussy is waiting. She comes awake on his fingers, lifts her head and puffs hair away from her face.

Her eyes blink open, something like a faint smile crosses her face. She gives him a frustrated moan.

"I dreamt about you." she mutters, her eyes are so blue he almost wishes she'd close them again.

She tongues his balls, bathing him with great care, then sucks his cock. She takes him into her mouth and he watches her taste the blonde's cunt on him, it doesn't phase her. Her eyes dart up to meet his when her lips go wide around him. She chokes herself on his dick, gagging on him when he fists her hair. He feels it tight in his balls and pulls her away.

It's the first time he's ever fucked her pussy.

Sam thinks maybe the universe was saving her for this moment. When he needed her.

He bends her in half with his arms hooked under her knees and presses into her, deep as he can get. She's always been his favorite and he knew she'd be like this; crazy tight and so fucking wet she's all over the sheets.

He slides his tongue just as deep in her mouth, not even really a kiss but it feels good and sinful at the same time, to be inside her as much as he can. Her mouth makes the same wet slapping noise as her pussy as he fucks them both.

He comes inside her, which feels unbelievable, the blonde always lets him too. He's already half soft when he pulls out and frees her legs.

Pepper stretches out beside him, fingers herself until she's close and then requests his assistance. He slides two fingers in her, doesn't have to do much, just in and out a couple times as she rubs her clit and then she's throbbing around on his hand.

She huffs his name when she comes. She's never done that before. Something inside Sam twitches and his stomach rolls up to his chest. He watches her crescendo as her body arches and her long neck folds backward.

She collects herself, rolls back onto her stomach, lights a cigarette, moving the ashtray between them on the bed.

"You remind me of someone" he confesses, hooking an arm over his face, deep breaths to clear his mind.

"The girlfriend or the brother?"

Sam's not sure he heard her correctly, he sits up a little, props himself up on an elbow to look at her.

"How do you know that?"

"And please don't say your dad, you'll hurt my feelings. Dead people are one thing, but your dad? I might not recover from that one."

"How do you know?" he asks again, slowly this time, takes her smoke from her fingers and snuffs it out.

"I told you, Sam, I dreamt about you." She takes his hand and places it over her breast so he's cupping her. "When you sleep in my bed…you put the strangest dreams in my head."

She discards the ashtray and rolls back into him as the blonde climbs back in the bed, naked and still damp from her shower.

Pepper watches him, only glances away once to watch the girl bow between her legs and dip her tongue into the sticky mess of her pussy and Sam's sloppy leftovers. Her eyes roll back as the blonde take a mouthful of her.

Everyone about this place is indulgent.

Some time later he lays on his side and watches the two of them laid out over one another; breast to breast, stomach's meeting, he's fairly sure he'd be able to see their pubes catch if he looked close enough.

Pepper pauses and pulls her lips away from the girl long enough for both of them to turn their heads, cheeks stacked on one another, looking at him imploringly.

"Still with us Sam?"

"Yeah," he reaches out and pulls her off the blonde, so the girls are lying side by side. He crawls on top, one leg between both sets of theirs. "Not going anywhere."


End file.
